


I Fall In Love With You Every Single Day

by x_spiritedaway_x



Series: MidoKise Week [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged up characters, Ah this was my favourite prompt, Fluff, M/M, MidoKise Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_spiritedaway_x/pseuds/x_spiritedaway_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Midorima and Kise go about their daily life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fall In Love With You Every Single Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kise = 25  
> Midorima = 24.  
> Set in around June. :3 Five points to whoever gets the song of the title right. <3

Kise loves sleeping Midorima. The way his face relaxes, the way he looks younger, the way he doesn't scowl as much, and the way Midorima reaches out for him -- they don't always cuddle, and this one gesture always makes Kise feel like he's going to melt. They've been living together for three whole years now, and Kise still remembers the day they first bought their apartment; laughter, happiness, a few tears out of nostalgia -- it's all stuck in Kise's head, a vivid memory.

* * *

They were fresh out of university and surprisingly, Midorima had been the one to suggest they live together, saying it would 'cut the cost of rent or mortgage' but Kise knew that that phrase really meant 'I want to live with you and possibly marry you -- cut cost is just a plus'. So they'd done it. They'd spent weeks trying to find the perfect house -- they wanted something with at least three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an open plan kitchen and living and dining room. Eventually, they'd found it. Midorima had always fancied himself a house, somewhere in the country, but turns out their idea of a perfect home was the penthouse of a tall, really expensive flat, in the centre of the city, that a typical celebrity would live in -- it had a great view, too.

Kise, to the astonishment of Midorima, had actually saved the money he earned in his younger years of being a model. They'd managed to afford it, and packed things they wanted to keep from their parents' homes -- basketball trophies, graduation photos, the scrapbook Kise had made, with masses of memories the two of them shared...

They moved in a week later, an already furnished, new home for them to decorate how they wished, and create new memories in... and, Kise was really getting his hopes up with this, one day raise a child in. He hadn't talked to his partner about it yet but still dreamed on.

* * *

Midorima loves Kise when he's half awake. His sleepy, confused expression, while his eyes scan the room, before resting on Midorima, causing Kise to smile a child like smile of pure joy, like Midorima is all he needs to survive. Midorima can't imagine himself elsewhere -- he wouldn't want to be elsewhere if Kise wasn't there.

Kise showers first. Every day at six in the morning, while Midorima is preparing their breakfast (god forbid Kise ever cooking, Midorima thinks, remembering that one cooking disaster that almost burnt their house down), he can hear Kise's voice, muffled by the door, singing a pop song. Kise usually sings about love. Midorima never knows that all these songs are indirected at him.

They eat breakfast together, every single day, at their round dining table. They sit opposite each other, Kise animatedly recounting stories, memories, what he heard someone say yesterday, and Midorima nods, listening to the chatter and the sound of his cutlery clattering against his plate, as they echo throughout the otherwise empty house. He could listen to Kise talk all day and never get tired.

Both of them hate leaving for work. Kise wants to go on cute dates and have rough sex after and Midorima wants to stay in bed all day, running his fingertips down Kise's body repeatedly, light as a feather, peppering kisses all over the blond's beautiful face.

Kise texts his beloved at his job, in between shoots. He sends him pick up lines, declarations of love, and pretty much a running commentary on everything. Midorima reads them all and texts back, usually something along the lines of 'I'm busy, Kise', 'leave me alone' or 'I'd love to hear about it at home'. Home, Kise thinks, is wherever Midorima is.

Midorima loves the excitement he feels on the way home, loves the excitement he feels at the thought of being able to see his inamorato after a long day at work. He wills the journey to go by faster, wanting to see Kise's face again. He knows it's silly -- he sees it all the time -- but he's hopelessly in love and looks forward to the small, enjoyable moments they share. He doesn't know what Kise's done to that cold hearted, serious teenager, but boy, has this relationship changed that. Midorima couldn't ask for anyone better than Kise.

Kise gets home just as Midorima's making the salad for their dinner. His green haired lover greets him at the door with a soft kiss on the lips, and once they break apart, and Midorima heads back into the kitchen, Kise takes this as a cue to talk about his day. Midorima gives semi-helpful, semi-sarcastic input and Kise loves that more than anything, if he's honest, loves the hint of Midorima's teenage self in his twenty four year old personality.

Dinner passes just like breakfast, except Midorima talks more, has a lot more to say. Over the years, Kise's learned to tone it down and listen to Midorima when he talks -- he's a man of few words, but when he does speak, it has Kise mesmerised, as if Midorima's voice is the sound of an angel talking to him and all Kise can do it listen, with a wonderful grin on his face.

Dates and sex are reserved for the weekend to make the two days a week they have off enjoyable, pleasurable and something to look forward to. Neither of them know that the weekend is one of the main things the other looks forward to. Neither of them say that they both want to spend every possible moment of the rest of their life with the other.

They wash up together, Kise soaping all the dishes (and managing to get bubbles everywhere) and Midorima rinsing and drying them. Midorima always thinks that the bubbles are temporary -- they pop after just a few seconds, a few dozen seconds if they're lucky -- unlike their love. Their love for each other is undying, everlasting.

Kise insists they play video games for at least an hour every day -- 'to relax', he claims, but really means 'to beat your ass at it, Shintaroucchi' -- and they do. They play a game in which both of them are creatures with magical powers, used to save the civillians, or in this case, the non-playable characters and be seen as heroes across the whole population of civillians and other creatures. Kise loves the game, loves the way Midorima's forehead creases and the way he bites his lip when concentrating. Magic may not exist, but Midorima does, and that's enough for Kise.

The pair love going to bed. Kise loves Midorima's warmth and running his cold feet against Midorima's warmer legs or stomach and watching him squeal and writhe. He loves the colour of his eyes without his glasses and the way his eyelashes seem longer. Midorima loves the way Kise is calmer and cuddles up to him at the start, trying to press his body as close to Midorima's as possible. He loves the sweet, whispered words, the tangling of their legs, the sleepiness in their voices as the drift off and drowsiness takes over.

They both love it -- their house, their lives, each other. Midorima wants to spend forever with Kise, and in turn, Kise wants to spend forever with Midorima.

Just as he drifts off this one, particular night, Midorima reads a text Kise sent him... it must have been at least six months ago now.

_ 25/12/2014 _

_Ryouta ♥ [00:00] Shintaroucchi! Merry Christmas! Sorry I can't be in Japan with you right now but I'll be there for New Year. Let's start 2015 with a bang, if you know what I mean. ;) Anyway, I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me since we started dating four years and six months ago -- wow it's been so long! You fill me with emotions so deep, Shintaroucchi. It's a little scary at times but in the best way possible. I look forward to spending my time with you and I'm just so happy you chose me over everyone else. I'm so grateful to you. Oh, yeah! I found a little something on the internet and decided it best described my feelings for you:_

_And I'd choose you;_

_In a hundred lifetimes,_

_In a hundred worlds,_

_In any version of reality,_

_I'd find you and I'd choose you._

_Anyway, Shintaroucchi! Have a great Christmas! I love you! ♥_


End file.
